kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Stumpy's I.Q.
"Let's Play Stumpy's I.Q." is the 20th episode of the 2nd season of Kaeloo, and 72nd of the series overall. Synopsis Stumpy's stupidity winds up getting him killed. He meets the Spirit of Morons, who informs him that he is the "most moronic of all morons". As a reward for being so entertaining, the spirit offers to bring him back to life and grant him one wish. Stumpy wishes that he was a genius instead of a moron. It works, but the rest of the characters now find him very annoying. Plot Kaeloo, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat are suffering horribly since Stumpy keeps singing along to music. Quack Quack stuffs yogurt containers in his ears to block out the noise, and Mr. Cat attempts to hit Stumpy with a giant mallet. However, before he can hit him, Stumpy decides to imitate Jimi Hendrix, and despite his friends desperately telling him not to, he bites the stereo and gets electrocuted. The others are horrified, trying to see if he is okay. He clearly isn't; he's dead. The Spirit of Morons tells Stumpy (now in the afterlife) that he is the most moronic of morons, but since he is very amusing, the Spirit will grant him one wish. Stumpy wishes for intelligence. Meanwhile, Kaeloo, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat are holding a funeral for Stumpy, and they're just about to bury his Mr. Coolskin comic books with him when he jumps out of his grave and asks if they are crazy (for trying to bury his comics). Kaeloo is happy to see him alive, but he dons a pair of glasses and asks if somebody can explain what happened in an intelligible manner, confusing her. Later, Stumpy accurately predicts the outcome of several things (such as Quack Quack's Me-Me-Nopoly game), and the others are somewhat impressed before he starts saying negative things about them, which greatly annoys them. Mr. Cat organizes an extremely dangerous obstacle course for Quack Quack and Stumpy to run through in order to determine who is better. Stumpy uses his newfound intelligence to easily get to the other side, but not before using yogurt to distract Quack Quack and get him shot by a bunch of bazookas. Kaeloo is furious at Stumpy for hurting Quack Quack, and she transforms. However, before she can punch him, he starts making complex notes on her psychology, and Kaeloo starts to to get scared. Mr. Cat comes up with an idea: if they kill Stumpy again, he might go back to his normal stupid self. Of course, it could also end up killing him, but Mr. Cat would prefer to kill Stumpy than have this annoying new Stumpy around. Kaeloo suggests a better idea: they can remind Stumpy of the things he liked before he became smart (she later confesses that it was Jean Guillaume's idea). Quack Quack shows Stumpy his video game console, which Stumpy deliberately causes to malfunction. Kaeloo tries singing a song, but he is too busy cloning acorns to care. The three lament their lack of any further ideas when Stumpy announces his plan to create a bomb, much to their horror. Olaf suddenly shows up, asking about the bomb and whether it can destroy the world. Olaf commands Stumpy to make the bomb for him, but he refuses to do so unless he is paid. Olaf wonders why Stumpy is being so smart, and Stumpy declares that he is going to take over the world, invent all the rules, force everyone to eat only nuts, and change the show's name from Kaeloo to Stumpy. The Spirit of Morons changes him back to normal, deciding that it is better and funnier when Stumpy is a moron. The others are happy to see him back to "normal" (normal for Stumpy, at least). Later, Stumpy finds out that Olaf is also a fan of air guitar, and they both sing along to music. Mr. Cat concludes that they are both complete morons before stuffing yogurt containers in his ears to block out the noise. Characters Key Characters * Stumpy * Kaeloo * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Olaf Minor Characters * Spirit of Morons * Serguei * Sheep Mentioned Characters * Jean Guillaume * Mr. Coolskin Trivia * This is the second episode where Stumpy dies and is resurrected in the same episode (most episodes involving his death only have him inexplicably alive by the next episode), the first one being "Let's Play Art Class". * Stumpy and Olaf are both revealed to be fans of Jimi Hendrix. * Olaf is revealed to be a terrible singer. * This is the second episode to have a character's name in the title, the first being "Let's Play Goodbye, Mr. Cat!". * This is the second episode where Stumpy is granted a wish by a spirit, the first being "Let's Play Musical Chairs". * Stumpy breaks the fourth wall by deciding to change the show's name from Kaeloo to Stumpy. * Mr. Cat says he wants to become a dentist; it is not clear if this is a joke, but it probably is. Gallery Stumpysfuneral.jpg|Stumpy's funeral Stumpysiq1.jpg|Stumpy is flying on a book Roastduck2.jpg|Quack Quack lost, for once IMG 1206.JPG IMG 1207.JPG|How to deal with Stumpy's singing Annoyinglysmart.jpg giphy (33).gif|A bomb?! They Hate Stumpy's Singing.png Mr. Cat About To Hit Stumpy.png Mr. Cat On Couch.png Stumpy's The Winner.png Bad Kaeloo Grabbing Stumpy.png Olaf Has Arrived.png Stumpy Coming Out Of Grave.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes With a Character's Name in the Title